Tokka Month
by mysterygirl159
Summary: Tokka Month contribution. Short fiction every few days based on the prompts. Genre: family/friendship/romance/humor. Day1,3,5,6,8,11,12,13,17,18,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,28,30,31 - Complete.
1. Nickname

**Disclaimer: I do not awn ATLA.**

**Genre : Family  
**

NICKNAMES (1)

"Alright, I'm off." Sokka got up the chair and walked out the dining room.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going? I believe it's your turn to wash the dishes, honorable councilman"Toph called out.

"Hey! I washed the dishes yesterday. Today's your turn, esteemed chief Beifong"

"No, it's not. I won the bet for armadillo-bear yesterday. Today's your turn, meat head"

"But.. They've just won the first round"

They still won, didn't they?"

"Uhh, fine" Sokka walked back to the dining room.

"It's not manly for men to wash dishes" Sokka muttered as he washed the dishes.

Toph smiled victoriously, "alright, I'll take Lin to school and head off to work then. G'bye goatee! Love you! Don't leave until you've finished the dishes got it?"

"Got it dead eye" Sokka muttered.

"Say that again?!"

_*Gulp*_ "the greatest earthbender of all time" Sokka said, smiling nervously.

"Liar" Toph sang but couldn't help smiling.

Lin giggled at her parents. It's always fun to hear them fight. They would just call each others nicknames to irritate others, but they loved each other a lot. She knew they did.

**Thanks for reading. This is my very first fanfic. . Please review so I can be a better writer.**

**Love,**

**MG  
**


	2. Superstition

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Genre : Angst  
**

**Sokka's midnight wonder. Enjoy!  
**

SUPERSTITION (3)

"_Your future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it self-inflicted."_

_"But you didn't read my palms or anything"  
_

_"I didn't have to. It's written all over your face."  
_

* * *

Sokka was lying in bed, staring at the ceilings, hands clasped under the back of his head. He was thinking about a prediction a fortune-teller has told him years ago. Moonlight rushed in from the opened window.

_'Full of struggle and anguish, self-inflicted'_ he thought. _'Hmm.. that could be right. I experienced a great loss in the north pole. I couldn't protect my girlfriend and now she's gone. Forever.'_

_'My Second girlfriend, it was my fault too. I was busy doing my stuff and neglected her. But..' _ he stared at a sleeping figure beside him. A beautiful woman with dark raven hair and pale skin. Her stomach was swollen from a baby inside. Sokka stroked her belly affectionately.

_'Toph.. She 's always been there for me. I wish I wasn't that oblivious to her feelings. I wish I realized I love her sooner so I didn't have to go through great angst. But at least I'm happy now. We're married and we're going to have a baby.'_ he smiled. "Prophesy." Sokka scoffed. "Nonsense."

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.  
**

**~~MG  
**


	3. Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Genre: Angst  
**

**Sokka's mind when he and Toph were hanging from the fire nation airship.**

PROMISE (5)

"Ouch! My leg! Hang on Toph!" 'I can't lose you here. You're not dying here. No! Not when I'm in charge" Sokka's mind raced at the thought losing his best friend. He had never felt like this before, even when his mom died. He finally realized he loved her. She was more than just a friend for him.'I promise we'll be save, Toph' he promised to himself as he frantically threw his space sword and boomerang to the fire nation soldiers surrounding them, but the it only caused more and more soldiers to come surrounding them. 'No, We're not dying here. The boomerang's not coming back. What do I do? Her hand is slipping. No, I won't let you go. Please hang on! I promise we'll be save, Toph. I promise...'

**I'll have to admit I'm not really proud of this but I decided to post it anyway.. Please review!**

**~~MG  
**


	4. Disabilities

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Genre: Friendship  
**

**The first paragraph is Toph's POV, the second is Sokka's. Enjoy!  
**

DISABILITIES (6)

"I'm not scared. Well, maybe a little. I feel blind, literally, blind when my feet is off the ground. I always clutch at his arms, not too tightly I hope, whenever we ride on Appa or raft. I never show my fear to anyone. He's silly sometimes, but he's clever, funny, and very brave. You know, being a nonbender and all... I adore him, I wish I could be as brave as him."

"Laugh all you want, but actually I'm afraid of the dark. I always hold her hands whenever we have to go inside a dark cave. It's impossible to live without light, but come to think of it, she's been living without it her entire life. She's very strong and tough. You know, being the youngest of the group and blind... She is the most wonderful girl I've ever met. She is always strong. I wish I could be as tough as her"


	5. Puns

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Genre: Family/Humor  
**

PUNS (8)

"_Hang on there, Toph! You're almost there! How's she doing?" _

"_You're doing great, miss Beifong. Just give me a little more push. One.. Two.. Three.. Push!"_

_"It's a girl!"  
_

* * *

"You did great, Toph." Sokka smiled to the exhausted earthbender. He was still holding her right hand in his, squishing it affectionately.

"Told you I could handle it." Toph replied. "You yourself seemed as if you wanted to faint already. You screamed louder than me" she teased. A wide grin spread over her weary face.

Sokka chuckled. He got up and gave Toph a long smooch on her forehead. "You really did great. Now get some rest. Poppa Sokka will handle the rest."

Toph smiled, "Aye aye captain."

**Hoho.. Was that alright? I'm not good at making puns. Please review!  
~~MG**


	6. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Genre: Family/Humor  
**

HAUNTED (11)**  
**

"What are you doing, Sokka? Geez.. Told 'ya I'm a snuggling type." Toph said, annoyed. Shoving Sokka 's hands away.

"Nightmares!" Sokka squeaked. He wrapped his hands around Toph's body tighter.

Of course it wasn't the dream that scared the water tribe warrior. He often used that excuse to snuggle close to her. He especially loved her scent. She had a very unique scent to him. She smelled like fresh field or watermelon sometimes. Indescribable.

"You just had nightmare yesterday." Toph turned to Sokka.

"You're very pretty." Sokka mumbled. He kissed Toph gently on her lips.

The door suddenly flung open. A little girl tip-toed in the room.

"Mom?"

"Oh my gosh.. You too." Toph answered in an 'i know it all' tone.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight?" the little girl pleaded.

"Sure, come here, Lin." Sokka patted the bed.

"Like father like daughter" Toph sighed. "You two are always having nightmares. I don't get how things are like in your _dreamland_". Toph gave her some space in the middle of the bed and the girl quickly jumped in. Comfortable in the middle of her parents. "Thanks mom, dad. I love you." She gave her parents a quick peck on their cheeks.

When they were sure Toph was asleep, Sokka turned to Lin and asked,"So, what was it that made our brave earthbender pee her pants here?" Lin smirked. "Nothing. I just love to sleep here with you and mom. And mom has a very nice scent. Smells like fresh watermelon! Haven't you noticed? Oh, what was your nightmare,dad?"

Sokka smirked at his daughter. "Nothing."

Both of them soon burst into laughter. They snuggled inside the blanket laughing trying not to wake Toph up.

'_Like father like daughter.'_ Toph scoffed. _'I smell like a watermelon?!'_ Toph asked herself before she fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading. Wouldn't it be funny if Toph really smelled like watermelon(My favorite. Yum!) Haha.. Just some of my silly thoughts again. Review please.  
~~MG**


	7. Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort  
**

LIES (12)

_"You love him."_

"No, I don't."

_"You're lying."_

"What's the point? It's not like I can change things now."

_"You're hurting yourself."_

"No! I consider him my friend, no more no less. Besides, he has a girlfriend already. A nice girl and a brave warrior.'

_"You feel jealous every time you see them. Why don't you just admit your feelings, at least to yourself. You're lying to yourself all this time and you know that."_

"But..."

"Toph! I have this best idea ever. I have a surprise for Suki, but you know me, keeping a secret myself drives me crazy! So, here's the plan, but don't tell anyone..."

_"... They love each other a lot. I lie because I don't want to get hurt. Sometimes lies are better..."_

"...Toph? Toph! Are you listening?"

"Oh! Yeah, great one, Sokka. I'm sure she'll be very happy. So, when will you propose?"

**Conversation between Toph and herself. Hope you like it. Review please.  
~~MG**


	8. Prank

**Disclaimer : I do not own ATLA**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor/Romance  
**

PRANK (13)

"_Great one! "  
"Plan understood"  
"Let do this! You boys go get Sokka. I'll go get sifu Toph."_

* * *

Here I am again in a forest near my school, doing nothing. Just sitting under the tree, feeling the earth, feeling it's vibration, "seeing" everything that even normal people can't possibly see. Yes, I'm blind, but I regret nothing. There are actually something that I's really love to see, like...

"Sifu Toph!" a voice called from behind, startled the musing girl.

"What? Oh, Penga. What is it?" Toph asked.

"Well, I want to ask you something. Have you ever liked someone? I mean, more than just friends? A boy? Maybe?" She asked.

Strange question. Strange gesture. What is she up to? "No." I replied casually. I didn't want to discuss this. Like is a very unpleasant feeling. I mean liking a boy. Yup. I'd rather not liking anyone but I just can't help it, can I?

"How would you react when someone's in love with you?

"Huh? Like who?"

"Like my ex Sokka!" she said, jumping excitedly.

"You're kidding me." I said, trying to sound normal. My heart never beats faster. "Now go and practice your stances."

"No, I'm not. I think he is gonna tell you today later. He said he's gonna meet you under that tree." She said pointing an oak tree. "Alright, see you later sifu. Remember I have a helmet trick to show you." She said walking away.

* * *

What a boring day. Everybody is busy with themselves. So here I am, sitting behind the metalbending school sharpening my boomerang, thinking about random stuff, and enjoying the beautiful sunset.

"Hello Sokka. What are you doing?" Ho Tun and the Dark One approached me.

"Oh hey. Nothing. How's your training going?" I set down my boomerang and looked at them. They were poking each other. Ho Tun finally spoke up, " we were just wondering about you and your uh..

"About your feeling to sifu Toph. You take too long Ho Tun. "The Dark One continued.

"Huh? What?" I said frantically. How do they know?

"Your blush matches the sky. As pink as the roses there. As..." The Dark one said dramatically.

"That's enough, Dark one. But you really did blush. Don't bother. She likes you too. She wantes to see you at her favourite sport near the forest under an oak tree. We must go training now. See you." Both of them walked away.

* * *

"Sifu blushed! Can you believe it?" Penga ran to her friends.

"Our plan is running smoothly" The Dark One said. He was unusually smirking.

"What are we waiting for? Let's head to the tree" Ho Tun commanded.

And the three ran off, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

Hai, Toph. Ho Tun said you're seeing me?" Sokka walked up to Toph who was sitting under an oak tree. He sat down right next to her.

"What? Penga said you were."

"What? What did she tell you anyway. Besides that?" Both of them were now confused.

"Nothing!" Toph said, panicked. "Well, she said you had something to tell me."

"He said the same." Sokka answered.

"So what was it?!" Both of them said at the same time. Demanding an answer.

"Ho Tun said.. you like me." Sokka said nervously. The was an awkward silence.

"Do you?" Toph finally spoke.

"I kinda. Yeah. It's actually been going on for some time now. " Sokka said straching the back of his head. "You're blushing." He set his face in front of Toph's, grinning widely.

"No I'm not!" she turned away and gave Sokka a punch on his right arm.

Sokka laughed. He brought his hand to Toph's cheek. That's when their faces got closer and closer. Eyes closed. Lips puckered up...

"SIFU TOPH AND SOKKA UNDER A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" came voices from a tree just above them causing the two to jerk back.

"It worked! It worked!" Penga screamed excitedly. She jumped down from the tree with a loud thud.

"You?!" Toph pointed an accusing finger to Penga.

"Yup. We planned everything thanks to me."Penga said proudly. "We might just hold back but it's impolite to watch people kissing. I think we should go now and leave you two alone."Penga kept explaining.

The two suspect under the tree was now as red as tomatoes. Embarrased, angry, humiliated, shocked, all mixed up.

"LILY LIVERS! You are so gonna get hurt." Toph shouted with a very angry look on her face.

"Uh oh. Run!"

"We're so gonna be doomed ."

"You forget sifu can always catch us."

"Just shut up and run for now!"

**Thanks for reading. I personally like this one. Please tell me what you think.  
****~~MG  
**


	9. Inhibition

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**

_"I'm marrying today. I can't believe I am.."_  
_"Be tough, girl.. You can handle this."_

* * *

The wedding music echoed. Toph Beifong was accompanied by her father, walking to the podium. People sighed as the lovely bride walked by. She has a long dark hair which was rolled into an elegant bride bun, the crown she wore perfected her appearance. Her pale skin somehow seemed to glow in the lights, but there was something missing, everyone in the hall could see it. There wasn't a blissful expression on her face. She wasn't smiling like the other brides should have. She just stared straight, with no emotion, at the groom.

The father let go of his daughter's hand to be taken by the groom. The groom had a dark hair, as dark as the bride's. The groom was a very charming young man himself. Everybody in the hall must had said this is a fairytale wedding with the princess and prince charming if it weren't because of the serious expression on the groom's and the bride looked like as if she was about to burst out crying any moment.

"We are gathered here to witness the joining of this man and this woman in marriage; which is an honorable estate, instituted in the necessities of our being, and dedicated to the happiness of mankind; an estate not by any to be entered into unadviced or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, soberly, and in all sincerity.."

"I'm sorry, Toph." The groom whispered with a low voice.

"It's not your fault" The bride replied.

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone in the hall remained silent. Suddenly the giant door flew open. There stood a tall young man. He was breathing heavily. "I..I do not approve this wedding." He said breathlessly.

"Sokka!" The bride exclaimed.

The bride soon ran and threw herself to the man. Mid laughing and crying at the same time,she screamed out "You're alive!"

"I'm okay. I'm here." the man hugged the bride back. The bride? 'She's supposed to be my bride. Mine', he thought. "Guess what? A badgermole and its cub saved me. They were angels, just like you said." He played with Toph's fingers.

They stayed embraced for a while and then they let go. Sokka faced the bride's father and said, "Sir, I love the bride and if I may, I intend to marry her right here, right now."

"What? This is ridiculous. You can't. The groom's family and I –"

"I approve their wedding." The groom stated, smiling. It was his first time he smiled that day ."They love each other. This is an arranged marriage. We do not have feelings for each other. Please." The groom stepped aside to let Sokka and Toph took his place. "Thanks Lian. Do your parents mind?" Toph whispered to the man. "I'll explain to them. I'm sure they don't." He whispered back. There was murmur from the audience. "I am not marrying today. This lovely couple is." The groom explained. "Would you please wed them?" the groom asked the minister.

"Uhumm..We are gathered here to witness this man and woman's wedding. For whom who doesn't approve the wedding must speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister announced.

Sokka glanced at Toph's parents. Her mother was shedding her tears, nodding agreely. Her father was dumbfounded. He took a glance at the groom's family. They didn't seem to bother. He then nodded at Sokka ,gave them his blessing. Sokka smiled and turned to the minister.

"Sokka, do you take this woman to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her , honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sadness and in joy, and be faithful to her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" He stated, looked at Toph and smiled affectionately.

"Toph Beifong, do you take this man to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him , honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sadness and in joy, and be faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?",

"I do" She said, slightly blushing.

"... And now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

"I love you, Toph"

"I love you too, Sokka" They said before closing their distance.

**Thanks for reading. I'll probably post things late this week because I have to study for a one-week test (I won't let my rival kick my ass.) and I'll have a piano exam *sigh* why does everything has to happen in the same week? But I'll try my best. Bye for now and wish me luck! **

**P.S. Forgive the wedding speech. I'm not sure about it.****  
~~MG**


	10. Breathes

**Hi all. I'm posting two chapters today. Enjoy!  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

BREATHES (18)

Enggh.. Enggh..

_*click*_

_*klank*_ arrghh..

_*thud*_

Toph...

* * *

"What? What happened? My body aches all over. Yakone! That crazy bloodbender.."

"Toph!" Sokka quickly ran to the earthbender that was lying unconscious on the floor

He couldn't feel her heartbeat through her cold metal armor. He put his finger infront of her nose. She wasn't breathing. She's gone.

"Toph! No!" Sokka held her tight and sobbed. "Don't leave me. Please be alive."Sokka pleaded. Tears went down his cheeks. Everyone in the council hall was starting to sober.

Then, Toph's body jerked. Her eyes flung open and she gasped for air.

Sokka was delighted. He couldn't feel happier that time. He broke to a smile, pulled Toph close and kissed her with everything he had. Toph tried to pull back but Sokka put his hand on Toph's back and kissed her harder.

"What are you doing meathead? Let me catch my breath first you idiot." Toph said breathlessly when they finally broke apart.

Sokka smiled. Her body went up and down as she breathed. 'How I miss your breath..' Sokka thought.


	11. Punctual

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Genre: Humor  
**

PUNCTUAL (20)

"Well, I'll see you tonight then. 7.30 at the Liong's. It's on me."

"What a gentleman."

"Of course I am. It's our annual event and our fifth date anniversary"

"Sure. An advice: Don't be late! you know the consequences"

"Got it Chief"

* * *

Now you see, things just don't go right when needed. The meeting was a complete mess and I was forced to stay longer than I hoped to. Guess what? It's 7:26:34. No! No! No! You don't know what will happen if I'm late. Keep running, turn left and..

THIS ROAD IN CLOSED DUE TO MAINTENANCE. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.

Yup! Perfection! I'm gonna quote from Ho tun now: _Doom!_

"Not in a million years in forgiving you,road. Not in a million years you got me? Don't give up, Sokka you still have 3 minutes and 2 seconds ." I said to myself.

I took another route to the Liong's. A small alley and it smells, a lot.

"Come on Sokka. Think positively, you might still.. Ahh!"

I was just about to fill myself with hope when I stumbled on a stone and fell to a pool. The universe really loved me. I wonder that it had in store for me after this.

"Thank you universe" I said, with a cursing tone.

I kept going when I heard voices from behind and a cat ran pass me. I looked behind and there was a big, black, bad-looking, obnoxiously loud, hungry-looking domerman running towards me. I would never try to be sarcastic to the universe ever again.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and ran as fast as I could with the dog barking 2 metres behind me then, a little Cinderella tale happened, my left shoe slipped out. My second favorite and perfectly shined shoe, to be precise.

Well, that wasn't totally bad, because the dog stopped chasing me and started chewing my shoe. I turned around to look at my poor shoe in the dog's mouth when I realized I had 1 minute and 14 seconds left.

Now, tell me, what do you think when you see a tall man with a messy hair in a dirty clothes, not to mention stink, half bare footed running across the street? Bingo! Crazy person. Somebody take him back to the asylum! But I was too busy counting down to notice people on the street were already staring at me.

"7..6..5..4..3.. HOLY MOLY I'm here, baby!" I cheered as I walked in the restaurant.

All eyes faced me. Right. I was messy, dirty, and stinky, not crazy, just had a bad day. I grinned awkwardly to their stares.

The door behind me flung open. There stood an equally messing looking Toph. She was still wearing her metal uniform and her hair is out of her bun. "Am I late?" she asked, panting.

I smirked and patted her on her back. "No, you made it just in time to receive a week washing my dirty clothes and massaging me before bed. You're 7 seconds late, babe. Yes! Finally my turn! Hohoho!" I gave her a santa laugh. "Let's do this again next year."

**There you go. I hope you like them. Sokka would have to wash Toph's metal armor if he were late, now you know why he was afraid. They're very busy, but a bet is a bet. Review please!**

**I'm still in a test week, so I'll post again next week because I'm forbidden to touch my laptop while studying. Bye for now!  
~~MG**


	12. Legend

**Hi all, I'm back! I haven't been posting for 5 days, so here are the chapters for the last 5 days. 5 CHAPTERS ALL AT ONCE! MUAHAHA! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA  
Genre: Family  
**

LEGEND(21)

"Yes! Bed-time story time!" a four-year-old girl jumped excitedly on her bed.

"Well, how about the tale of Oma and Shu?" Toph said sitting at the edge of the bed, then she started, "Oma met Shu on top of a Mountain that divided their village. They were in love, but they couldn't be together because the village were in war. Oma and Shu didn't give up their love. They learned earthbending from badgermoles and became the first earthbenders, then they continued to meet secretly by making a big labyrinth inside the Mountain. It's said for those who try to follow them will be trapped inside and die." Toph said in a spooky voice, causing Lin to tremble and pulled her blanket up to her neck.

"Back to the story" Toph said in her normal tone. "One day, Shu didn't come to the place where they used to meet. He died in the war between their village. Oma was furious. She made Mountain using her earthbending powers and declared the war over. The two villages helped her built a city where they could live in piece. The city was named Omashu as the symbol of their love."

"That's a very good story" Lin sighed. "Tell me more!"

"Nope! That's it for today. Goodnight, kid." Toph got up from bed but Lin was pulling her arms, trying to make her stay. "Please, mom! I love listening to your story. How about telling stories about a hundred year war or you and dad?" Lin pleaded, giving Toph a puppy-dog eye. She knew Toph wouldn't be able to see it, but she did it nevertheless.

"Fine." Toph said, sat down. "How do I start?" She mumbled to herself.  
"I first met Sokka in my home in Gao Ling. He was trying to persuade me to join their team Avatar. As you know, there was a war that time. Fire Nation was trying to conquer the World. So, I ran away from home, away from all the rules that had been binding me, and joined their group to teach the avatar earthbending. I was twelve that time. Well, don't tell your father, but I had had a crush on him as soon as I joined the team." Toph said, blushing a little. Lin giggled.

"Back to the story. I loved every bits of my time with the gang. It was a great struggle, but still good. I often fight with your sweet Auntie Katara, she's the one who cooked for us and Sokka was the one who planned the invasion and all. We trained hard everyday. A year later, the Avatar defeated the fire lord and Ended the war. Our friend, Zuko, took the throne and became the Fire Lord. There was finally peace in the World. Well, I got married 15 years after the war had ended. I will tell you how he proposed tomorrow. We had a little fight naming you, but we finally decided to name our beautiful daughter Lin. Lin means forest. It's mysterious, challenging, and somehow related to earth and water."

Lin started to laugh. Toph turned her head towards her, confused.

Still laughing, Lin explained, "I'm just glad you didn't decide to name me _mud._" Toph laughed. "Yeah. Didn't thought of that."

Lin yawned. "I never thought a name that simple would have such a meaning." She smiled. "I love you mom. Goodnight." Lin said in a sleepy voice, then fell asleep.

"Goodnight Lin." Toph whispered and kissed her goodnight.


	13. Priorities

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Genre: Family/Romance  
**

PRIORITY (22)

_"Ring.. ring.." _ a phone call broke the serious situation in the meeting room.

"Councilman Sokka's here," Sokka answered the phone with a tedious voice.

_"..."_

"What? Really? Not a problem. Throw your boomerang and before it comes back, I'll be there." Sokka hung up the phone, took his jacket and ran away.

"Sir! Where are you going? This is a very important meeting. We need all members of the council to discuss this." shouted the other councilmen when Sokka with an overly excited face ran across the council hall.

"This is an emergency. I have to go home now. Toph... I.. I am a father now! Yeahh!" Sokka shouted as he galloped down the road leaving the other councilmen confused.

**This one is short, but I kinda like this one.. Peacee..!  
~~MG**


	14. Exception

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance  
**

EXCEPTION (23)

"_You had better NOT touch my feet"  
_Everybody would have known who's talking without even looking. Yup. It's me, Toph Bei Fong, talking.

_"A feet massage and you're forgiven"  
_Now guess who's talking. It's me you idiot. Toph Bei Fong, the greatest earthbender of all time demanding a feet massage. Weird?

I'm tough. I'm strong. I'm hard and stubborn like a rock, but when he's around... It just feels weird to have him around. I feel dependent towards him. I don't let people help of me, but somehow I let him do that. I'm not good at chatting, but I feel so relaxed talking to him. I can take care of myself, I'm strong and brave enough to travel the world without my parents, but him... He is an exception. He always is.


	15. Petrichor

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Genre: Family  
**

PETRICHOR(24)

"She's beautiful. What shall we name her?" Sokka asked staring the new-born baby with great interest.

"Lin" Toph replied. She was holding a baby girl in her arms.

"I think a southern name will suit her better. How about Yukata?" Sokka suggested. "Or..."

"No! Lin Beifong! It's perfect!"

"But she has your surname.."

"That's why it'll be weird if she has that goofy name of yours"

"Okay, okay.." Sokka sighed in defeat before a suggestive look appeared on his face."I got it! How about if she has green eyes, we'll name her Lin. but she inherited my blue eyes, we'll name her Mizu. How about that?"

"You've gotten yourself a bet, goatee. You know I'm the queen of bets." She said smiling at the old memories when she cheated the scammers with her earthbending.

"Oh you'll lose this time." Sokka answered in a very ensuring tone."Scientifically speaking, blue eyes are more dominant that green. That means parents with blue and green eyes are most likely to have kids with blue eyes."

Toph giggled at his statement. "I think you are the one who's losing. Why? Cause you science never works" She said sarcastically.

"It does!" Sokka yelled. Toph stuck out her tongue.

The baby Toph was holding started to whimper. She slowly opened her eyes. It was a beautiful bright green eyes.

"What?!" Sokka was flabbergasted. How could...

"Aww! I thought you were going to inherit my eyes. Besides, can't you see your father's like the most handsomest ever?" He set his face in front of the confused looking baby.

"Looks like I won the bet." Toph said smiling in victory.

The baby looked up at her parents and smiled.

Sokka smiled back at the baby, realizing how much she looked like Toph.

"Hello there, cute looking creature. I suppose we should introduce ourselves eh, Toph? Alright, let's get started. Both of us," he said pointing at himself and Toph, "are the most awesomeness and sarcastic, big fan of meat, we love to spar and tease each other. But don't worry, we love each other a lot." Toph smiled. Sokka continued "I am a warrior and sword-fighter and your mother is the greatest earthbender who learned from badgermoles themselves and invented metalbending when she was 12. She's a lie-detector so, I don't care how you do that, but lift your feet off the ground when you're lying. Oh! You wanna know a secret? She had had a crush on me when she was twelve but she was to shy to admit it. She was already 19. No! 20 when I found out she had feeling for me, which means she had been keeping her feelings for 8 years, and she still proclaims herself a Beifong who isn't afraid of anything!" Sokka kept chattering to the baby when he realized Toph was glaring at him.

"Ahemm.. By the way, i kinda lost the bet to name you Mizu so, I guess we shall call you Lin, Lin Beifong" Sokka lowered his head and kissed Lin on her forehead.

"What's with Lin, anyway?"

"Don't you know anything? Lin is forest. A part of earth and most of all, smells just like the earth." Toph smiled.

**I didn't know what petrichor means at first, but I found out that it was the smell of rain on dry land so yeah.. It is pretty cool according to me. It's not even written in dictionaries!  
~~MG  
**


	16. Transparent

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Genre: Family/Romance  
**

TRANSPARENT (25)

"_Sokka! I'm pregnant!"_

* * *

**First month pregnancy  
**Everyone is getting excited about my pregnancy. It is the main topic in the house. Sokka is getting a little nosy, he said he was very happy knowing I'm pregnant with our first child. I'm nervous but happy too about this.

**Third month pregnancy  
**Sokka is getting selective about my food. I often feel dizzy, Katara calls it _morning sickness_. She has experienced it before and she said it was normal. I think I can feel a faint heartbeat in my stomach.

**Fourth month pregnancy  
**Onions and banana juice! Yum!

**Sixth month pregnancy  
**I often feel tired. I feel like sleeping all day. I've got work to do! And headaches just don't help at all. Katara and Sokka keep nagging about working overtime will affect my baby. I'm beginning to wonder if the baby is a boy or girl. Whatever it is, I want to be the best for it.

**Seventh month pregnancy  
**My belly is getting heavier and heavier. Doctor said it was a girl. The baby often kicks. It feels tickling, I love it when she does that, like she's trying to tell me she's perfectly fine in there. I can't wait for her to be born. As much as I love her, I can't stand being pregnant. It's hard to move around.

**Eighth month pregnancy  
**I AM HUGE, but still... ONIONS AND BANANA JUICE! "Twinkle toes! Why are you staring at me? I know you are!"  
I'm starting to feel nervous. What is it like to be a mother? Can raise her like the other mothers? I promise I'll treat her the way she wants to be treated. I'll teach her to be brave and strong just like her mother. I feel very anxious. Will she love me? I'm not really good with kids.

**Ninth month pregnancy  
**"Sokka, do you think we can do this?"  
"Of course we can. I mean, what can't we do? We'll be the best parents a child could possibly dream to have. We'll do this together, okay?"  
"Thanks Sokka. I... Ahh!"

* * *

**A few years later...**

It was hard but nice. It was kinda uneasy holding a very small creature in your arms for the first time, to be woken up late every night, to feed her when you don't know where her mouth is (Sokka helps me most of the time). I felt very anxious about being a parent but it just came to me, as simple as that. I used to be loud, but now I sing lullabies. I used to be harsh but I'm very soft to her. I hate overprotective people but I think I am one now. Not over overprotective, but still.. I care about her.

Things are different when you are parents.

**Yayy, 5 chapters done. Hope you like them. I worked real hard so review please. Thank you!  
~~MG**


	17. Renegade

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA  
**

**Genre: Friendship/Family  
**

RENEGADE (26)

**Young Sokka and Toph:**  
"A scrawny water tribe boy. Smart yet a complete idiot sometimes. Sarcastic and funny. Sometimes insensitive. Very immature. Calls himself "Idea Guy". He's a hard sleeper. Loves meat and boomerang and bragging. Afraid of public speaking."

_A little earthbender girl. Extremely kick ass. Loud and stubborn but cute sometimes. Proclaimes herself "The Greatest Earthbender of All Time". Loves calling people by the nicknames she gave them, punching others at the arm, yelling. Hates cities and rules._

**Older Sokka and Toph:**  
"A man. A father. Still an idiot. A little more serious now. Very caring yet over protective sometimes. Keeps bragging about his boomerang. A councilman. Unbelievable, remembering the war speech he gave 10 years ago...

_A woman. A mother. Still a kick ass. Strong but full of love and compassion. Still calling nicknames to irritate others. More serious now. A chief of Police! Who would've guessed? Officers and rules used to be her biggest enemy..._

"_Things change."_

**Thanks for reading! At first, I was shocked to know they had become a councilman and a chief of police, so this came to me. Hope you like it. Bye for now!  
~~MG**_  
_


	18. Fortress

**Disclaimer: I do not ATLA**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance  
**

**This is a modern high school version. Toph isn't blind, just a near-sighted girl who is too stubborn to wear glasses. Enjoy!**

FORTRESS (28)

_'I mean , just who does he think he is?'_ I thought to myself, stomping along my school corridor. _'It's not because I like him he can treat me however he likes. I did confess to him, but it was like 5 years ago. I was 13 that time. So, Mr. Manly-man has got no reason to get all cocky._' I took my books and snapped my locker shut. 'Besides, I don't think I like him as much as I used to, maybe.' I thought when I bumped into another student and dropped my stuff on the floor.

"Oh, sorry Toph." It was Raven, the Basketball captain and the most popular guy in high school.

"I'm fine." I knelt down, gathering all my books and papers. He knelt down too and looked my in the eyes. I gazed back. I never knew, Raven was kinda cute. He had green eyes but darker than mine, light brown hair, and the dimple on his left cheek made him look cuter.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" He helped me up. And for a moment we just stood there. Then, he closed his eyes and his face got closer and closer. I froze. I knew he wanted to kiss me. _'This might be it, the way to forget about Sokka. Besides, Raven is kinda cute.'_ I almost closed my eyes too when Sokka rushed in between us and pushed Raven away.

"You! What were you doing?" Sokka pointed at Raven's nose.

"Hey man, whatever I was doing was none of your business." He shoved Sokka's hands away. "I kiss anyone I want and you deal with it. You're just jealous cuz you don't have anyone to kiss."

"You're a big jerk!" Sokka punched Raven's face.

"Sokka! Stop!" I stepped between them. "Raven, I'm sorry." I took Sokka's hands and dragged him away.

"What was that for?" I shot at him, furious.

"What was that for?! I was protecting you from a pervert like him. He's just playing with you. I don't want to see you get hurt." He said.

As if I cared. Why did he has to act like he cares? It was all because of him. I can't stay like this forever, hoping for something that will not happen.

"So what? Why? Why do you care?" I shouted angrily. He was always getting into my business, acting like he cared. Giving me false hopes and butterflies, hoping he would somehow by some miracle fall for me. I gave him the strongest glare I could make, trying to hold back my tears. I loved, but hated him so much.

"Because I love you," He gasped and in a split second, his lips were already planted on mine. I was struck. I close my eyes and kissed him harder. _'Is this a dream? If it is, then don't wake me up.'_ I prayed. I brought my left hand up to his cheek.

Sokka broke the kiss, took my hands and said, "I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier. I was too afraid of rejection, you seemed to like..." I placed my finger in front of his mouth, stopping him.

"It is obvious now, isn't it." I said with a big smile.

"Yes." He said and gave me a peck on my cheek.

**Thankyouu for reading! Reviews are gladly welcomed.  
~~MG**


	19. Practical

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Genre: Romance/Humor  
**

PRACTICAL (30)

"Good luck, Sokka!"

"Good luck, buddy. You can do it." Aang and Zuko smiled and patted Sokka's back. Three of them took a last glance on their _"masterpiece"_ and nodded, satisfied.

**NOTE : **_**TEA PLATE AYE-AYE!  
**_**T**ell her how she looks  
**E**at  
**PL**ease her  
**A**sk her to dance with you  
**TE**ll her  
**AYE-AYE!**

* * *

"Hmm, Tea.. tell, eat, plate.. please, ask, tell.. aye-aye!" Sokka was sitting on a table for two in Yuki restaurant, talking and smiling to himself. He was concentrating on a piece of paper. Food was already prepared on the table. He had to be waiting for someone. "Tell her, eat, please, tell, no! Why can't I get it right?" he grumbled to himself.

The restaurant had a relaxing atmosphere. Faint fragrance of roses filled the air. One would call it romantic. The light was dim and candles were set in the middle of the table. Soft music was played from a phonograph.

A petite woman in a green tunic stepped in the restaurant. "Hi, Sokka!" she called out. "Toph!" Sokka welcomed the woman and pulled out a chair for her to sit. "Tea.. tell.."

"Huh?" Toph asked. "Tea?"

"No! Uhh, you look gorgeous today. I mean, you know I was telling the truth." Sokka grinned nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Let's eat then." Sokka lifted his chopsticks and began eating.

"Plate.. Please.."

"What?!"

"Ya know, Toph?" Sokka asked, swallowing a mouthful of noodles. "You remind me of my gran-gran."

"Who?" Toph dug her ears to make sure.

"My old gran-gran. She is very direct and doesn't like people bossing her. She has a very great sense of smell. And she short... b..but lovely..."

"Am I supposed to flattered?" Toph asked impatiently. "You're acting Weir. You're hiding something." Toph eyed on Sokka suspiciously, her feet kepit tapping the ground. " A piece of paper, am I right? What are you planning?" Toph took the paper that was sitting on Sokka's lap. "Well, what's on it? Toph waved the paper in front of Sokka.

"It's a to-do list. I..I have a surprise for you."

"Tea and plate?"

"They help me memorize, tea: tell her how she looks, eat. I combined them to tea plate aye-aye! Practical, huh?"

"It would've been more practical if you dropped out the praising nonsense. What's next anyway?" Toph was getting excited.

"Err.. Ask her to dance with you?" Sokka said, peeking at the paper.

"Nouhou!" Toph shook her head hard. "Next!"

There was a long pause before Sokka got up from his chair, knelt down on one knee and took Toph's right hand in his. "Toph Bei Fong, will you marry me?" His other hand reached his pocket and pulled out a water tribe engagement necklace.

Toph's jaw dropped, then she chuckled, "Before I answer, what's aye-aye? A yoghurt each? And yes accomplished?"

Sokka's smile wide. "Answer yes – answer yes!" Sokka said sweetly. He brought up Toph's hand that was still in his his and kissed it gently.

Toph turned away to hide her blush. It's hard not to when a guy kisses you. She bit her lips, then laughed. "Aye-aye, Captain boomerang, of course I'll marry you." She couldn't think of a more romantic moment. Her heart beat fast and her cheeks flushed.

"Aww yeah!" Sokka quickly jumped up and gave his wife-to-be a big crushing hug.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. REPAY! REview Please, thAnk You.. ^^  
~~MG**


	20. Costumes

**Disclaimer : I **_**still **_**do own own ATLA.**

**Genre: Family/Romance  
**

COSTUMES (31)**  
**

Finished dining. I sit on my couch an took a sip of my hot chocolate, 'Today's the 31th October,' I smiled to myself. Okay, it might sound weird, but I love Halloween. I loved it even more when I was a kid, but whatever. A Halloween is a Halloween.

I remembered the happy days in my past. I never once defeated Tenzin in collecting sweets. Mine was always lesser than his. He always wore better costumes with twinkling lights. He always tried to impress others using his dad's silly old marble tricks. Worst of all, people were always ooh-and-aah-ing at it. Then, they would touch his bald head and gave him a bunch of chocolates saying he was a living relic, the Second-last airbender, bla..bla.. mumbo-jumbo.. blaa..blaa.. How frustrating! He would then get all cocky and told me I wasn't cute enough. _WHAT THE HELL?!_

One day, I got mad and decided to go trick-or-treating myself. I was seven I was to afraid to go by myself. Dad and Mom gladly accompanied me. Guess what: I FINALLY WON! I thought I was just lucky, but I eventually found out why. My costumes. I mean, my _'costumes'_ (with quotation mark). They were none other than: The famous Toph and Sokka. Get the picture? I was pretty sly, huh? Haha. I was just a kid, kay? No big deal. Chocolate was everything to me, it still is, by the way. Plus, the baldy was my biggest rival. I went trick-or-treating with my parents from that day on. *Snickers*

After trick-or-treating, we would sit by the fire place and began eating our sweets. Dad would hug Mom close to him and kissed her forehead affectionately or stoked her hair gently, which was done not only on Halloween nights. Mom would punch Dad gently in return. Then, they would tell me Halloween themed stories or jokes and we'd laugh together. Daddy was always funny.

We would also smeared each others face with paint. Mom did the coolest job, in my opinion. She once painted Dad's lips green and red around his eyes. Dad complained but Mom lean in and kissed him. It was a rare occasion so I just sat there and giggled; it turned into laughter once they're done. How I love Halloween!

_Ding dong...  
Ding dong..._

I got up from my couch and paced to the door, chocolate bars in my hands. I opened the door to see a bunch of kids in Halloween costumes in front of my house...

"Trick-or-treat!"

**Tokka Month is finally over :'). So, I want to thank you all for reading my fics. As you know, they are my first and I hope they don't suck, especially for my grammar *sobs* I tried. And also, special thanks to my reviewers for sharing your thoughts. They mean a lot to me thankyouu~~ *big hug*  
I still accept reviews though, if you've been reading, would you please tell me if they're okay or not? Do not hesitate to critique cuz I can handle them well :)  
Anyways, Happy Halloween and Happy Tokka Month All! G'bye!  
~~MG  
**


End file.
